You Didn't Invite Me?
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Meredith gets into trouble, and Cristina finds her. The pair incite a bit of mayhem. George and Izzie do a little plotting and scheming. Funny things are bound to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**You Didn't Invite Me?**

By Daughter of the Black

A/N: My friend Nicole saw me writing fanfics one day during English and she asked if I would write her something. She loves Grey's Anatomy, so I thought I would do a Grey's fic. I just got this idea and started, now she wants me to write a second chapter. Hope you enjoy this.

888888888888888

Meredith sat in the kitchen, okay; she was lying on the counter, her hand lazily moving from the sugar bowl to her mouth. She giggled uncontrollably at the dust particle that floated gently from the ceiling fan. Rocking back and forth, the very image of a four year old, a sly grin spread across her usually somber face. The dishwater blonde rocked a bit harder, wiggling across the counter. She was laughing in a way that was full of mindless mirth, she rolled just a bit too far, and the woman felt nothing underneath her. She landed on her back on the floor, her shoulders shaking gleefully, "Whoops. Hello! Anybody! I fell down and got a booboo!"

It was then that Cristina opened the front door and walked towards the only light on, the kitchen light. She heard the gasping laughter and slowed down, she picked up a glass doohickey from a table and proceeded slowly on. When she pushed through the kitchen door she stopped and put her hand on her hip, setting down the glass pyramid, the dark haired woman tapped her foot next to her best friend's head. Her face was a mixture of curiosity, alarm, and annoyance.

Meredith turned her head and tried to focus on the spinning colors and twinkling lights that resembled Cristina, she laughed even harder, rolling on her side and clutching her sides, "Stop…stop…it hurts…!"

Cristina resisted the growing urge to kick the crazy woman on the floor, instead she pulled her cell phone out and snapped a few pictures, and then she looked down at her subject. Cristina stared incredulously at the intern, "Are you high!?!"

Dr. Yang took in the surroundings, there were candy wrappers strewn across nearly ever surface, and open cookie dough thawing in the sink, unbaked brownie mix, the liquid chocolate, was in a bowl on the counter next to the nearly empty sugar container. Cristina looked a little offended, "Your Sugar High! And you didn't invite me?" Grabbing the brownie bowl from the counter she sat down on the floor and dipped her clean fingers into the mixture. Bringing it to her lips, Meredith grabbed her wrist and forced the chocolate covered finger towards a pale cheek. Cristina yelped in shock and scooped a handful of chocolate up, eating half and flinging the rest at her 'enemy'.

Their sugar binge just getting started, they ravaged the kitchen and George's stash, leaving fingerprints in brown behind. At nearly three A.M., the pair collapsed in a tangle of limbs, their spoils forming a nest around them. That was how George and Izzie found them a half hour later, of course, their two high friends were not going to get away unscathed. Izzie ran upstairs and got her camera, she and George took picture after picture, and stored them away for a very rainy day.

888888888888888888888888

This is going to be a two part story, yes I was loaded up on sugar when I wrote this. Please review, this is my girst Grey's fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own

A/N: IT's been ages since i wrote anything for this fandom. But i've been groaning about my unfinished stories so i decided to finish this. Please review.

* * *

Cristina and Meredith walked wide-eyed through the hospital halls. It had been a quiet week until George and Izzie had gotten the best assignments.

Cristina being Cristina couldn't and wouldn't stand for that. She'd rallied against the assignments but had ultimately been shut down. Meredith had taken her lumps with a heavy dose of grumbling. That is until they got to the break room and started talking together.

It seemed that two weeks ago, during a particularly dull graveyard shift, Meredith had observed Izzie and George photocopying their butts. The pair had been so drop-dead tired that they hadn't even realized that Meredith had herded them to the "Nap-Time Room" as it was called. They also didn't realize that the blonde had snuck off with all the copies of their little photocopier adventure.

The ball dropped twenty minutes ago. The ball being multiple copies of the proud moment George and Izzie had participated in. Of course it wasn't enough just to scotch tape a few embarrassing pictures up on the walls of the break room, changing room, and staff bathrooms. They'd also sharpied George and Izzie's names in silver on the prints.

Vengeance had no shame.

So, walking as surreptitiously as possible, Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey made their way through the hospital halls. As pranks went, it was relatively harmless, as long as no one ever found out what they'd done.

The most important thing to do at the moment, however, was to escape from any sort of persecution. Which meant be far, far, far away from the scene of the crime. Or anywhere George and Izzie happened to be.

Unfortunately neither woman was exactly spy material.

"I can't believe you just had those lying around," Cristina giggled as the pair leaned against the stairwell wall.

Meredith tipped her head to the side, "You're telling me. It was pure luck, but I think this was the perfect use for them."

"God help us if George and Izzie every find out," Cristina agreed

That small conversation proved to be their downfall because little did they know, George and Izzie had been headed for the very same stairwell to hide from the attention and commiserate.

The two interns traded a look before spinning on their heels and heading for the one thing that would save them: Revenge.

One hour and a trip home and then to the local kinko's, justice had been dealt.

Cristina froze in her tracks, "Holy crap."

"What," Meredith asked lightly.

"We're screwed."

There pasted on the walls of the break room were photos of Cristina and Meredith unconscious amid a sea of sugary treats and trash.

"Oh my god," Meredith groaned, her mouth going dry.

"Yeah," Cristina agreed. "Just looking at those pictures makes me jittery."

Meredith nodded quickly, "But you know what this means?"

"War," Cristina offered angrily.

Meredith shrugged, "Or cookie-dough ice cream."

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
